With the rapid development of the display technology, the liquid crystal display (LCD) prevail the field of the panel display as a display device. The LCD operates through driving the liquid crystals between two conductive glasses by using the electric field formed between the two conductive glasses. Since a crystal is unable to emit light by itself and thus the LCD needs to achieve the transmission or reflection display by means of an external light source, most of the LCDs may include a backlight module.
During the operation of the existing LCDs, the natural light or the light emitted from the backlight module will be significantly lost during the transmission to the display panel, leading to the problem that the brightness of the display is not enough. In order to solve this problem, the power of the backlight module may be increased. However, this may consume a lot of energy and furthermore may be adverse to the light-weight of the display device.